


loves and lovers, past and present. [wip]

by hviledol



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Armpit Kink, Bad Dirty Talk, Cock Vore, Ear Kink, Felching, Foot Fetish, Gas Kink, Knifeplay, Necrophilia, Oviposition, Piss kink, Scat, Tentacle Sex, Vore, Watersports, Wing Kink, anyways these are unedited and fresh off the brain press. enjoy., i have the humour of a 13 year old, i just put the tags bc i thought it'd be hilarious, the content itself doesn't have any explicit writing i promise, the explicit filter is only on for the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 1969-04-20
Updated: 1969-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hviledol/pseuds/hviledol
Summary: strange dedications.these were meant to be personal poems but somewhere along the way the format of them just got worse and worse so now they're more like rsr's (really shitty rambles) lol sorry
Kudos: 1





	1. 😸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this first one is dedicated to the one who i've entrusted my heart to the longest.

crystal bells clink and rainbow reflections dance across white linens;  
you remind me of the sunrays that pass through them.  
lively and shining, your kindness spreads afar, past distances and time.

‘home’ has never felt familiar until you.  
i remember, it snowed the first time we spoke, yet it felt clear.  
the crinkle of the snow sounded similar to the rustle of gems.

i can feel the warmth from photons sent far away,  
hitting my coat like raindrops on a considerably normal day.  
is it you that’s sending them?

i keep your presence hidden yet close,  
a bracelet made of glass hearts on my wrist.  
maybe it’s self-absorbed of me, but i want to be selfish at least once.

i believe it’s okay to be, if it’s for you.


	2. 🌿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to the one who's been helping me develop a backbone, a close friend who i owe my confidence to. thank you :)

fleeting glances; shared looks and laughs,  
you treat me with care and respect,  
respect i haven’t felt or heard in a long time.

monstera plants surround me and i look through their holes,  
wondering, thinking, trembling.  
your presence holds me gently like a familiar tune;  
taking me out of the forest i’ve found myself in.

compassionate and powerful; you don’t treat me like glass.  
you care for me as a human, as i do the same.  
i feel compelled to reach and push the leaves aside,  
your mannerisms inspiring my own.

you are warm, hands touched with gold;  
with it, you learn, create, and give.  
you built me from the ground up,  
gave me the strength to stand where i had none.

i hope i can grow to be like you one day.


	3. 🤡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hjonk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're just two clowns vibing together at the back of a denny's at 3 am
> 
> to the one who knows the most about me.

entwined, we swing across the trapeze;  
the wind blowing in our faces and adrenaline high.  
people see the hearts painted on your face,  
but they’re truly sewn on your sleeves.

our existences are akin to jokers; supposedly smiling and carefree  
but we both know different of each other,  
of what lies underneath our chipped face paint.

one rule of the circus is to never ask, never tell  
yet we’ve broken that more times than i can count.  
the inevitable always comes for us both,  
but we stay embraced tearfully: flying, hoping, waiting for that much longer.

i like to imagine that in another life, perhaps, we could be brothers.


	4. 🍊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gay people? in _this_ economy? 🙄
> 
> to the one i constantly worry for, even if he tells me not to (the one i can unconditionally trust my thoughts to).

on a sweet summer day, i feel free;  
warm winds hit my face.  
i idly look at my phone screen, smelling citrus,  
leftover rinds bringing nostalgic scents of a time lost.

i remember last year,  
the leaves outside my window barely tinged red.  
before the classes and turmoil fucked our minds over;  
the fun we had, the jokes we made.

every time we speak, it feels like the calm after a light storm,  
the fresh dew underwhelming.  
i used to imagine us holding hands as we crossed a marsh, careful yet persistent.  
now, it seems like we lie on opposite sides of it.

lemons and clementines, complementary but not congruent.  
the first half of me understands why the others hurt,  
the second knows why you hurt.  
i’ve long since learnt that you can’t unpeel an orange.

i wish i could turn back time for you, for us.


	5. 🍇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have to use the grape emoji because there isn't a usable blueberry emoji yet 💔 truly tragic
> 
> to the one who was the first to use my true name.

humility, constancy,  
gratitude and everlasting love.  
i pass them gently in your hands —  
their crushed petals stain your fingers blue.

‘blood is thicker than water’,  
truthfully, the womb is weaker than the covenant.  
i learned that with you, years ago,  
through hushed conversations in the fishbowl.

you were the first to recognize me by my name;  
the one i’d kept long under lock-and-key.  
respecting it, you still hold it.  
i'm eternally grateful for you.

buds of bluebells grow, seen through my heart;  
their stems choke me when i think about you.  
blueberries have never tasted the same since you left.  
maybe we can have them together again, one day?

i miss you, but i'm so proud of you.


End file.
